Alice in Horror-land
by Sarah Rhoads
Summary: This story is about how Alice goes to wonderland but finds it is a chaotic world full of evil.I give credit to the author who wrote Alice in wonderland.


** I give credit to the author who first wrote Alice in Wonder Land.**

** It was a calm afternoon in London. Alice and her sister Jane were in the park reading a book." then the ma-"Jane paused," ALICE! are you paying attention?" Jane yelled. "oh what?" Alice said."sorry Jane, I guess I am just thinking to much lately". Alice said ." well if you ask me it seems that you don't think at all". Jane smirked. Jane keep reading even though Alice wasn't listening. After while Alice became bored so she started to wander off." where are you going Alice?" Jane asked ." I just need to go clear my head for awhile". Alice replied. Alice ran into the forest that consumed most of the park. She walked and walked for a long time till Alice noticed that she was lost."ok where am I?"Alice asked herself ." well I shouldn't keep walking I might get even more lost". She thought. So as you can imagine Alice just sat there waiting, and waiting for someone to come by and help her find her way back. Nobody came. "oh great its getting dark!" Alice exclaimed. She got up, looked around her and saw a hole by a tree stump." well its not the best but it will keep me warm and hopefully dry for the night" Alice said. She walked over to the hole and started crawling into to it head first. "how big is this h-"Alice felt herself slip, she started falling at an alarming rate she started screaming as she fell. Alice keep falling for awhile and screaming. She fell for such a long time she felt she really didn't need to scream anymore. " how deep is this hole?" Alice asked. she looked down below her and saw ground. She braced herself for the hard impact that she was about to feel. She closed her eyes tight. Alice opened them and saw she wasn't falling any more."what? why didn't the impact break my bones for something?" she said. she dusted her self off and looked around. She saw a huge grand hall with lots of doors. "well I might as well try one of these doors, one might bring me back home". Alice walked around the grand hall trying every door praying that one would help her find her way home. As she tried the doors she found that every one of them were locked. "fine! who needs so many doors anyways?". Alice said. she sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked in front of her and saw a door that was just big enough for her to crawl through. "well should I go through it?". She said. " oh great! I am already becoming mad! I am talking to myself". Alice remarked. Alice crawled over to the door and put her hand on the door knob. It came to her surprise that it opened. " well! its about time one of these doors are unlocked". She started to crawl though the door. Alice got though the door, got up fixed her dress and hair. "now where am I?" Alice asked. She looked upon the waste land that she entered. She started walking towards a broken gate that had words painted on it that read ," do not enter...unless you're mad". Alice backed up a little and said," well I am already becoming mad I might as well go in!" Alice pushed open the gates to see a chaotic world. She saw creatures that she couldn't define as any animal. The creatures noticed Alice and looked over that at her. "oh hello! ,I am Alice now as you can see I am a little lost , can you help me find my way back to London?" Alice said with a trembling tone. One of the creatures started limping toward her then the other things followed. Alice just about fainted but she ran away from them. She was surprised how fast they could move. Alice ran until she couldn't run anymore ."d , did I lose them?" Alice said. "yes, yes you did" a voice behind Alice said. Alice began to scream when a gloved hand covered her mouth." don't scream! they will hear you" the figure said. Alice removed their hand and said," who are you? and where and I?" they replied with," I am the mad hatter, and you are in what's left of wonder land." "what do you mean what's left?" Alice asked.**

** TO BE CONTUINED **


End file.
